1. Field of the Invention
The invention generally relates to a shower head. More particularly, the invention relates to a shower head, wherein a plurality of exfoliating members with different levels of abrasiveness are arranged on the spraying part of the shower head, so that a user may use the shower head to exfoliate.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A regular shower head of prior art has a spraying part, which allows water to flow out; other shower head of prior art has a spraying part which allows its water flow to be adjusted and hence has a massage function.
However, such shower head only has a massage function via the adjustment of its water flow so as to enhance a user's blood circulation, but it does not have any exfoliating function.
Thicker skin layer forms on specific parts (such as feet, hands, etc.) of human body due to the aging of skin cells and affects the appearance; hence, many people exfoliate periodically so as to get rid of their older skin layers and to rejuvenate their skin.
In exfoliation, a large quantity of water is needed to rinse off the skin flakes; in fact, the best time to exfoliate is when one takes a shower so that skin flakes may be rinsed off immediately. However, a regular shower head of prior art does not have any exfoliating function. A person has to use an exfoliating tool to scrape the skin flakes off; in addition, such a tool has to be put in the bathroom, and this affects the neatness of the bathroom. More importantly, the skin flakes can not be rinsed off immediately. Hence, there is a need for the present invention.
To eliminate the disadvantages of the prior art, the inventor has put in many years of effort in the subject and has come up with the shower head of the present invention.